


Sketch

by MidnightCitizen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soft crush content, Warren doesn't know how to tell her how he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCitizen/pseuds/MidnightCitizen
Summary: Warren isn't known for his drawings.But Max loves them anyway.





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these two to death but this fic is very rough.  
> I need to tackle these voices down more.  
> If you have any suggestions for fics for these two, leave them in the comments.  
> Thanks!

 Warren didn’t know why Max did this to him. Every time she looked at him he could feel his stomach doing flips. He made an utter fool of himself in front of her … but he was a sucker for her laugh.  
And her smile.  
 They could light up even his darkest days.

 Most would say he had a crush on her.  
He would say he had the biggest, dorkiest crush on her.  
There was absolutely no going back from it. He was stuck in this hell.

 She could kick his ass and he’d thank her.  
And because of this crush, one that started the moment she talked to him , it made a lot of things difficult.

 Never before Max Caulfield has he ever tried to impress a girl.  
He was lucky enough that she liked a lot of nerdy stuff like him – this meant she wouldn’t ever judge him for his taste in shows and movies. That was the biggest blessing ever.

 But he had no idea how to impress her.  
Or even what would.

 A bored day in class led to doodles in his notebook, however, and he found something that he could do that could impress her. It wasn’t anything too impressive … but it worked.  
He loved science a lot but … he’s always had a soft spot for art. Art was definitely more Max’s thing than his but he used to draw all the time as a kid.

 He even has a sketchbook shoved in a desk drawer, waiting to be used more.

 “Who are you doodling?”  
 He question had shook him out of the moment and his thoughts, making him glance over to her , his first instinct to cover up the doodle. It wasn’t much at this point … but it had enough details to make it obvious who it was supposed to be.  
Before he could even move his hand , she grabbed his wrist and leaned over so she could get a better look.  
 Warren caught a whiff of her shampoo and could feel his cheeks growing warmer.

 Clearing his throat and glancing away so he could get ahold of himself, he used his free hand to point a finger at her.  
“Uh … you.”

 The answer took Max by surprise and Warren glanced over to her. She had her eyebrows raised, obviously trying to process it. Warren loved the looks she got when she was trying to think things over. The way her face scrunched a litt—

 “You drew me?”

 “Well, it’s not as good as Daniel’s drawings. It’ll never be that good… just …. You’re a really good subject. And you were right beside me.”

 He continued to watch her face, just waiting for the disturbed look to come and her telling him to never speak to her again – but she just laughed. It was music to his ears.

 “Warren, it’s really good! I’m surprised. I didn’t expect Warren the Science Guy to have any drawing skills. This school is really corrupting you , isn’t it?”

 He smiles, the relief of her reaction spread through his whole body and he let his stiff shoulders relax as he picked up his pencil again and started adding a few more details to the small sketch of Max.

 “Is it _really_ that surprising?”

 Max responds with a nod and he laughed softly – mostly to himself, relieved that she wasn’t disturbed about it. It wasn’t that big of a deal , yes , but he was scared that she would start seeing him differently.

 As he finished outlining the facial features on the drawing, he blinked as a sudden idea hit him. He reached over and carefully started ripping out the small doodle. He hated to see it go … but Max’s smile as he handed it to her was a hundred times better than the drawing.

 He really need to get better at photography so he could capture her smiles.  
After looking at the drawing more closely , she moved to hand it back to him – but he reached out and stopped her hand.

 “Keep it, Max.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Positive. You really like it … and if it makes you happy then I don’t want to keep that away from you.”

 She smiled once again and put the piece of paper in her diary. Warren wondered where it would go after this. Would she stick it somewhere in her room? On her desk or on the wall?  
 Or … maybe the trash?

 That thought sucked … and he hoped it would never end up there. She liked it …

 “Max, I need to tell you something.”

 The question made things silent between them. Warren regretted starting this right after such a nice moment … but it was the perfect moment, in some ways.

 “What is it, Warren?”

 Warren opened his mouth but found nothing come out. He couldn’t think of what to say. Shutting his mouth, he looked at his feet and tried to process what he could say. He could straight up tell her that he had feelings …  
But he was too scared to even admit that.  
He couldn’t do that!  
At least, not yet.

 Nodding to himself, despite the curious look from Max, he made a decision.

 “Do you want to get milkshakes after classes end? We could even go to the movies after and just … hang out.”

 It took her a bit to respond. He regretted even asking her without seeing if she had anything planned already. Or if she had any homework she needed to finish up. He really wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to and that they could do it later if she wanted.

 But the moment the smile graced her lips, he felt himself get hopeful again.

 “Of course, Warren.  
 As long as you promise to keep doing sketches like that one.  
 You’re _really_ good at it.”

 The request took him off guard. He looked at her diary again before nodding quickly. He would do anything to get to have moments together.

 “You can make sure of that.”

 “Oh, I will.”


End file.
